Una Flor De Amor y Una Hoja Marchita
by Nadja100
Summary: sakura es una chica nueva quien conce a Syaoran, un chico sin corazon ella desea ver sonreir otra vez a Syaoran, asi que muxas cosas pasan, dejen reviews porfa es mi primer fic, SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Una Flor De Amor y Una Hoja Marchita**

**Por: Nadja100**

**CAPITULO I**

**En el colegio privado de Tomoeda una hermosa chica de aproximadamente 16 años, cabello castaño claro de estatura estandar con una tez clara y un hermoso rostro sin decir sobre sus fracciones delicadamente finas. Se acercaba a su respectiva clase seguida de la profesora. Al entrar todos la saludaron cortezmente y tomaron asiento, todos al ver a la chica nueva entrar empezaron ha chismear.**

**-Buenos dias jovenes, espero que hayan pasado unas refrescantes vacaciones de medio año. Hoy se nos une una nueva estudienta ella viene del internado de Francia. Espero que se lleven bien con ella. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. **

**La chica hace una pequeña reverencia ante sus compañeros.**

**-De acuerdo, Señorita Kinomoto sientese en el ultimo escritorio cerca de la ventana a la par del joven Li. ¿Joven Li? **

**-Si, -respendio un joven cabellos color chocolate ojos cafes oscuros con fracciones perfectas en su rostro. **

**-Y por favor a la hora de receso me gustaria que le diera un recorido a la señorita Kinomoto por toda la institucion. –dijo la maestra Sukimi.**

**-Si profesora, como usted diga, -afirmo friamente.**

**-Me alegro. En fin empezemos la clase. Señorita Kinomoto va tener que compartir solo por hoy textos con el joven Li, ya que los suyos salen mañana. –comento**

**Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, ya que Syaoran Li era el chico mas guapo, sexy, amable en un aspecto, popular y frio. Sakura se percato de la miradas, rapidamente le susorro a Li algo en el oido.**

**-¿Sabes por que todo el mundo se me queda viendo? –pregunto **

**-Pues... la verdad no lo se. **

**-Soy Sakura Kinomoto **

**-Syaoran Li.**

**-Que lindo nombre, me parece que lo habia escuchado antes, pero no se donde**

**Syaoran abrio levemente los ojos, en signo de sorpresa.**

**-Umhm... mejor sera que termines esto, -dijo para cambiar de tema.**

**-Oh si, tiene razon, -dijo olvidandose completamente del tema**

**----------------...--------------------------**

**A LA HORA DE RECESO.**

**-wow, este lugar es super grande.**

**-Um... pero me imagino que el internado de Francia mas¿no?**

**-no, la verdad es que en ese lugar todo es prohivido y no nos dejan ver las areas de hasta arriba. –dijo en un suspiro**

**-Oh ya veo, **

**-sabes ya me acorde donde te vi, Syaoran Li, Punk Skater. ¿Verdad? Y lo siento mucho.**

**-No deberias de, ese asunto es solo mio.**

**-pero¿Sabes algo? Yo admire mucho tu forma de acutuar, -le d ijo con una calida sonrisa**

**-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto desconcertado, **

**-Tu forma de actuar para salvar a tu difunta novia, yo enverdad valoro demasiado eso de ti, tu forma de actuar hacia ella fue realmente dulce y tierna, ojala, si ese derrumbe no hubiera pasado... me imagino que tu novia seguira viva¿no? **

**-uhmm... –sonrio desalentadoramente -¿Eres siempre tan segura de ti misma? –pregunto incredulo**

**-Yo siempre.**

**-Sabes aqui nadie sabe sobre eso, a todos les afecto que paso de mi, se preguntan... ¿Donde esta Syaoran Li ese chico super alegre y romantico? Pero... ¿Sabes que? DE-SA-PA-RE-CIO. –dijo con un tono de dolor, -Yo... yo... –bajo la cabeza –Ya no creo en estupideces como el amor. **

**-Syaoran, no te rindas. Eso solo fue un caida en tu sendero de la vida. –comento alentadoramente**

**-Me gustaria que ya no sacases ese tema, mejor terminemos este recorrido.**

**-Yo te pueod ayudar, -Fue lo ultimo que se atrevio a decir. **

**-No, tu ni nadie en este mundo pueden, vamos... –siguio adelente caminando con la cabeza debajo.**

**-------------------------------------...-----------------------------------------------**

**Ya habian pasado una semana desde aquella platica que tuvo con Syaoran, Sakura estuvo pensalo varias veces. Total no era su problema pero le encataria ayudarlo, no porque le tiene pena sino por que lo valora mucho, en aquel entoces cunado lo vio fue como si se enamorara de la valentia de Syaoran. Sakura caminaba por el pasillo sin darse cuenta que una jovencita de cabellos azulados iba con mucho libros y no podia ver donde caminaba. Las dos se dieron un choque tremendo.**

**-Oh lo sieno, -rapidamenta ayudo a Tomoyo ha levantar sus libros.**

**-Um... esta bien, no hay problema.**

**-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar ha llevar todos estos libros a la biblioteca. –se ofrecio bondadosamente**

**-Estaria bien, te lo agradeceria mucho, -dijo la chica sonriente**

**De paso a la biblioteca Sakura empezo a entablar una conversacion con la chica.**

**-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.**

**-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji. Mucho gusto. ¿Eres nueva no?**

**-Si, creo que ya diste cuenta, -saco la lengua juegonamente**

**-Bueno yo entre el año pasado.**

**-¿No te gustaria ser amigas? –pregunto directamente Sakura a Tomoyo**

**-Me encantaria¿que tal si vienes a tomar el te a mi casa? **

**-¿Te? Encantada, wow... me parece que eres una chica de equitiqueta. –comento asombrada**

**-Um... si un poco, mi mama posee algunas compañias de moda donde aveces yo diseño para ella. **

**-wow... interesnate, me encantaria ver tus diseños algun dia si eso no estaria bien. –pregunto emocionada.**

**-si, creo que podrias ser mi modelo. –comento viendo que tal.**

**-no lo creo para ser modelo tienes que ser alta.**

**-tu lo eres, bueno, digo lo sufiente para ser modelo, Por favor¿Te vendrias a probar uno de mis modelos esta tarde? –pidio suplicadoramente la chica.**

**-De acuerdo, pero no creo que yo pueda hacerlo. –comento aun asi**

**-eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes. –dijo emocionada.**

**-----------------------------...---------------------------------------**

**Mas tarde cuando Sakura de dirigia a su casa vio a Syaoran pasar en su patineta, tal como lo recordaba. aquella vez que lo vio en Francia. Tan rebelde y lindo a la vez le fascinase de solo verlo. Decidio ir a saludarlo.**

**-Hola, como estas? -pregunto jugutona**

**-Pasandola, y tu? **

**-Muy bien, aqui... vives cerca de este condomio? -pregunto curiosa**

**-Yo vivo en esa casa blanca de alla. -dijo señalando aquella casa la cual estaba la par de la de Sakura**

**-Genial somos vecinos, -sonrio alegremente**

**-Si, eso creo, -dijo sin mayor emocion**

**de repente un carro se acercaba a todo velocidad, Syaoran se percato que iba justo en la direccion donde Sakura estaba caminando, no podia permitir otro suicidio, rapidamente se bajo de la patineta la jalo rapidamente y el cayo sobre ella. Sakura estaba sana y salva eso era lo que le aliviaba a Syaoran pero Sakura estaba super sonrojada, Syaoran al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba quizo levantarse pero la atraccion de sus cuerpos era tan gran imensa que no se atrevio. se quedaron viendose algunos instantes.**

**-gra... gracias, Syaoran. -dijo sonrojada**

**-de nada, solo ten mas cuidado. Oups, sera mejor que nos levantamos, -se sentia indiferente**

**FIN DEL CAP I**

**REVIEWS POR FA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una Flor de Amor y una Hoja Marchita**

**Por:Nadja100**

**Captitulo 2**

**De repente un carro se acercaba a todo velocidad, Syaoran se percato que iba justo en la direccion donde Sakura estaba caminando, no podia permitir otro suicidio, rapidamente se bajo de la patineta la jalo rapidamente y el cayo sobre ella. Sakura estaba sana y salva eso era lo que le aliviaba a Syaoran pero Sakura estaba super sonrojada, Syaoran al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba quizo levantarse pero la atraccion de sus cuerpos era tan gran imensa que no se atrevio. se quedaron viendose algunos instantes.**

**-gra... gracias, Syaoran. -dijo sonrojada**

-**de nada, solo ten mas cuidado. Oups, sera mejor que nos levantamos, -se sentia indiferente**

**---------------------------...----------------------------------**

**-bueno creo que sera mejor que me valla voy a llegar tarde a la casa de tomollo, te agradesco mucho por salvarme.**

**-no hay problema, solo ten mas cuidado. Agaro su patineta y entro a su casa.**

**-hay!!!!voy a llegar terde a la casa de tomoyo!!!!!**

**En la casa de tomoyo**

**-¿donde estara? Le habra pasado algo malo?**

**Ding-ding**

**-ya voy!!!**

**-hola tomollo, disculpa por venir tan tarde.**

**-no hay problema, no te quedes ahi parada entra**

**-ha...si, wow Este es tu cuarto???**

**En el cuarto habia una mesa larga en forma de L donde su computadora, libros estaban, a la par habia un gran espejo y una mesita con un mantel**

**Rosa y encima cosmeticos de una muy buena calidad, una cama ancha, los cobertores eran de color blanco y las paredes de color lila.**

**-hu.. estas hablando de esto???**

**-si,-dijo algo confusamente.**

**-esto solo es el primer cuarto,-apacha un boton de un control y se habre el closet.**

**-ven te mostrare lo demas,-ten yo te digo el numero y tu apachas.**

**-bueno**

**-convinasion h45, se habre una puerta donde anteojos de colores aparecen.**

**-yo amo estos,-dice muy alegremente.**

**-haora la comvinacion a846.**

**-que lindos vestidos!!!**

**-despues terminaremos,-**

**Haora pruevate el que mas te guste!!!!,-lo dijo con estrelitas en los ojos.**

**-bueno,-con una gota en la cabeza.**

**Sakura y tomoyo se la estaban pasando muy bien haste que se dieron cuenta de la hora.**

**-hay!, ya se me hiso tarde para la cena!!!**

**-no te preocupes, yo te ayudare.**

**Las dos chicas salieron coriendo de la casa.**

**-wow, no me digas que ese es tu carro.**

**-m...bueno no te dire.-te llevaremos a tu casa**

**-gracias**

**-dime por que te tardaste tanto????**

**-sakura piensa en ese momento y se sonroja**

**--hu??**

**-ha? Perdon la verdad es que encontre a alguien conosido.-te agradesco mucho por venir a dejarme **

**-no hay problema te miro mañana.**

**-adios**

**-adios**

**-ya llege!!!!**

**-llegas tarde mounstro**

**-que no soy un mounstro!!! –tengo 16 años por si lo sabias!!!!**

**-aha...sientate y come.**

**-lo mira con cara de odio**

**Al siguiente dia en el colegio**

**-buenos dias a todos!!!**

**-buenos dias Li**

**-buenos dias,-dijo sin emocion.**

**-oye tengo una pregunta.**

**Atras estaban hablando Meinling con algunos compañeros**

**-ya vuelvo.**

**-hola como te llamas?,-dijo directamente a sakura.**

**-hu? Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto en conocerte.**

**-el mio no lo es,-yo me llamo Meinlin Lee,-y se voltio, volvio con el grupo**

**-genial mi sengundo dia en el colegio y ya tengo una enemiga,-lo digo en su mente.**

**-porfavor alumnos tomen asiento, ya va em pezar la clase,-dijo la professora,-sakura porfavor ven a traer tus libros.**

**-si,enseguida.**

**A la hora del recreo**

**-kinomoto!,-te lo advierto deja en paz a Shaoran por que el es mi prometido.**

**-huh???**

**-me tengo que ir y espero que no te atravieses en mi camino.**

**-vaya,-si que va ser un dia muy cansado.**

**-hola sakura.**

**-Ha?-a hola Tomoyo**

**Se sentaron en una mesa y empesaron a platicar.**

**-Tomoyo**

**-dime**

**-tengo una pregunta.**

**-Meinlin Lee es la prima de Shaoran verdad?**

**Si,-pero por que lo preguntas???**

**-hu?,-por nada solo curiosidad.**

**El receso habia terminado y tomos estaban entrando a las classes.**

**Cuando sakura y Shaora estaban en sus lugares sakura le empezo a hablar.**

**-oye no terminer de preguntarte.**

**-dime**

**-Meinling es tu prima y prometida???**

**-um...**

**...----------------------------...**

**Los dejo con el suspenso!!!**

**Perdon por no poder hacer el cap mas largo. Es que me castigaron por no hacer tarea pero les prometo **

**Que el tercero sera mas largo.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS POR FA**


End file.
